


Perfect Recipe

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You can help.  Read me the recipe.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Perfect Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "lemon bars" & "heaven"

“Hello, Dean.”

The hunter smiled down at the batter he was mixing. “Hey, Cas.”

“Am I interrupting?” Castiel asked, appearing in Dean’s peripheral vision. “You appear busy.”

“Nah, you can help,” said Dean. “Read me the recipe – how much sugar goes in here?”

Cas consulted the cookbook he had propped open on the counter. “Half a cup,” he said. 

“Okay, put that in,” Dean told him. “And don’t, like, angel-measure it. It’s supposed to be a little off.”

“Then why is the exact measurement written in the recipe?” Cas complained, but Dean ignored him, and he added the sugar to the mixing bowl. 

Once that was stirred, Dean pressed it into the bottom of a square pan, then started another mixture, combining eggs, flour, another cup of sugar (also measured by Cas) and lemon juice.

“These just need to bake for a while,” said Dean, closing the oven. “Then you can try your very first lemon bars. Unless you have to get back to heaven?”

Cas shook his head. “No,” he said. “And regardless, I would rather be here with you.”

“Don’t see why, Cas. Isn’t heaven, y’know, _heaven_? All the best stuff, your happiest memories and deepest desires and all that?”

“For humans, it is,” he replied, slowly. “Each soul creates its own paradise. But angels don’t have souls. I can visit the heavens of others, but I will never have my own. Not a literal heaven. Metaphorically, my heaven is… here.”

“Here?” Dean repeated.

“Wherever you are,” Cas clarified. “There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

“Cas…”

The angel smiled. “You would deny me the chance to try a lemon bar?”

“Never,” Dean promised, smiling back.

THE END


End file.
